Potterveille
by StillIntoHP
Summary: Aperçu de la vie de nos héros quelques années après la bataille de Poudlard. Toute l'histoire tourne autour de la radio créée par Ron Weasley le "Mond'Eveillé".
1. Chapitre 1

**Ceci est ma première fiction alors soyez indulgents et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de ce qui va ou ne va pas ;)**

**Merci!**

Ron Weasley se réveilla en sursaut lorsque son réveil sonna. Où plutôt hurla dans ses oreilles en sautillant partout dans sa chambre. Quelle idée il avait eu d'en demander un à George. Il récupéra donc son réveil avec un sortilège d'accio, l'éteignit et se promis de le jeter à la première occasion. Il s'habilla en vitesse, avant de prendre un café à la même allure, et transplana sur le chemin de traverse ou se trouvait les locaux de sa radio, au deuxième étage d'un vieil immeuble. Au rez de chaussée, se trouvait une boutique de parfums tenue par une femme très âgée qui les produisaient elle-même, et qui au goût de Ron ne sentait pas très bon... Il s'assit dans son fauteuil et commença alors la première émission de la journée.

Bonjour à tous ! Il est 6h00 du matin et vous écoutez le Mond'Eveillé, la meilleure radio du monde des Sorciers ! Bienvenue à vous chers auditeurs, et n'oubliez pas, pour trouver notre fréquence, c'est très simple il suffit de tapoter 3 fois avec votre baguette sur la radio et de murmurer « Mond'Eveillé », alors partagez l'info ! Quand aux auditeurs qui se plaignent de recevoir des coups par leurs radios lorsqu'ils cherchent notre fréquence, sachez que nous n'y sommes pour rien, c'est tout simplement votre radio qui doit être défectueuse ! Bien alors commençons par écouter le nouveau titre des Bizar'sisters un groupe qui fonctionne toujours aussi bien après de nombreuses années, et qui va achever de vous réveiller si ce n'était pas encore le cas ! C'est partit ! Alors, tout de suite nous écoutons « chimera's dream » ! Encore un titre pour notre cher garde-chasse !

Tandis que les premières notes de la chanson résonnaient, Ron bailla ostensiblement, lui qui n'était pas du tout du matin, voilà qu'il devait réveiller des centaines de personnes chaque jour ! Mais il ne regrettait rien, il adorait ce qu'il faisait et ne s'imaginait pas meilleur job. Excepté le fait qu'il devait se lever tôt, il n'avait vraiment pas à se plaindre, sa radio marchait du tonnerre et toutes les stars et journalistes se précipitaient pour en faire partit. Cependant, il les choisissait avec soin.

Les dernières notes retentirent et Ron aligna quelques feuilles devant lui, les infos du jour. Encore une lettre du mystérieux informateur qui signait toujours sous le pseudonyme « La Barbe Sociable » et qui ne manquait pas de lui livrer des informations quasiment journellement. Ron ne savait pas du tout de qui il s'agissait, cependant il s'imaginait un vieillard ressemblant à Dumbledore avec une très longue barbe, en train d'espionner les gens. Fronçant les sourcils en ouvrant la lettre, il lut ce qu'il y avait d'écrit et continua son émission.

- Et c'est partit pour encore 1 heure et quart de réveil, avec des infos et de la musique. Pour tout ceux qui nous viennent de nous rejoindre, c'était le tout dernier titre des Bizar'sisters, "Chimera's Dream". Et tout de suite une demie heure d'info !

Et c'est avec grand regret que je vous annonce que ma chère sœur, Ginny Potter a démissionné hier soir des Flèches d'Appleby ! Ginny, je suis vraiment désolé.. Pour ceux qui ne sont pas encore au courant, ma sœur a été victime de persécutions ! Elle a subi, et ce chaque jour depuis son arrivée, le courroux du Capitaine des Flèches qui n'est qu'autre que Stevie McKinnon ! Irriter du choix du Patron des Flèches, qui a pris la décision, sans le consulter, d'engager une nouvelle poursuiveuse. McKinnon est devenu désagréable voire dangereux puisqu'il a essayé de la faire tomber de son balai à plusieurs reprises !

Ginny je suis content que tu sois enfin parti, quant à toi McKinnon, si tu nous écoutes, je te préviens que tu n'as pas intérêt à croiser mon chemin, où celui d'un de mes frères sinon ça risque de mal se finir surtout si George à l'occasion de s'occuper de toi ! Surement à l'aide d'un instrument à large bande tranchante trouvé chez Zonko ! Oui, je tiens à vous dire que mon cher frère ne produira jamais ce genre d'objet même si dans le cas de Mckinnon, ils se révèlent très utile. Mais bien sûr ce ne sont pas du tout des menaces, juste une petite mise en garde...Et évidemment, nous souhaitons voir McKinnon présenter immédiatement sa démission et ses excuses à ma sœur !

Bien voilà le sujet clos, et je l'espère pour quelqu'un extrêmement clair, nous pouvons donc passer aux autres infos du jour.

Tout d'abord pour commencer le ministère fait une nouvelle campagne pour limiter l'alcool avant de transplaner. En effet il est très déconseillé de boire du whisky pur feu ou de l'hydromel vieilli en fût, bien que celui de Rosmerta soit excellent je le reconnais, avant de transplaner ou de se déplacer par la voie des airs. Je rappelle que prendre le balais après une soirée arrosée peut aussi être très dangereux , nos réflexes étant beaucoup moins bon. Pour votre sécurité ne buvez pas plus de 3 cruches !

Pour ceux qui malgré toutes ces recommandations auraient encore du mal à s'y limiter, sachez que Mondingus Fletcher essai toujours de mettre au point un sortilège qui pourrait faire en sorte qu'on est l'esprit assez clair pour transplaner. Malheureusement il n'a pas fait beaucoup de progrès depuis qu'il a essayé, sur lui même, un sortilège qu'il a appelé le « rest'lucide ». et qu'il s'est retrouvé avec deux sourcils en moins après avoir essayé de transplaner alors qu'il avait bu une bouteille entière de bièraubeurre !

Il n'a pas eu de séquelles mais a eu cependant une grande frayeur en se retrouvant face à un tigre du Bengale.

Et n'oubliez pas qu'après les informations, c'est Katie qui prendra la suite et annoncera comme d'habitude les infos qui viennent exclusivement du ministère.

La banque Gringotts annonce qu'elle recherche des employés qualifiés pour des missions en Égypte et dans d'autres pays d'Afrique. Si vous avez envie de faire carrière à la célèbre banque sorcière allez à Gringotts et demandez Gornuk.

C'est partie pour une page de pub, puis on écoutera « Tu as ensorcelé mon cœur » de Célestina Moldubec, en hommage à ma chère mère.

Devenez Auror en rejoignant la formation Rapide comme l'éclair ! Une formation accélérée qui comprend l'étude de la métamorphose, la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, la botanique, les potions et les sortilèges ! Seulement deux ans et vous serez parfaitement apte à travailler au Département de la justice magique ! C'était un message du Ministère de la Magie.

Marre des corvées de nettoyage ? Les simples sortilèges ne suffisent plus ?

Achetez « l'Astiquage magique» de Virtuose Tourdemain et ne réfléchissez plus à comment vous allez vous débarrasser de la moisissure, elle le fait pour vous !

Appliquez ses solutions simples et votre maison sera un paradis de la propreté !

Pour plus de renseignement envoyez un hibou au 12 allée du Récurage, Londres.

Pas le temps de se refaire une beauté ?

Venez à l'Ivresse du Bien Être sur le chemin de traverse.

Dès que vous sortez du bureau ou bien que vous avez dix minutes de pause, venez et nous saurons vous détendre !

Spa, massages, cours de Yoga Magique, tout est là pour vous satisfaire !

Des vêtements vous attendent à la Boutique de Robes d'occasion !

Sur le Chemin de traverse

Besoin d'une baguette magique ?

Vous trouverez votre bonheur chez Ollivander !

Chemin de traverse

Vous avez un scoop ? Une information ?

Contactez la Gazette du Sorcier

Chemin de traverse

Vêtements de luxe, taille sur mesure

Venez chez Tissard et Brodette !

Sur le Chemin de Traverse

-Vous êtes toujours en direct sur la meilleure radio des sorcier ! Et je vous retrouve comme prévu avec Katie !

- Bonjour Katie ! Comment vas-tu ce matin ?

- Bonjour Ron ! Je vais très bien, merci.

-Avant de te laisser la place je vous annonce que Seamus Finnigan reprend la boutique de Florian Fortarôme ! Qui s'appellera dorénavant les « Glaces Insolites» !

Apparemment Mr Finnigan aurait refait toute la carte lui même et aurait inventé quelques nouvelles saveurs ! J'ai partagé le même dortoir que Seamus pendant plus de six ans et son talent de cuisinier ne m'a jamais frappé ainsi je vous conseillerai de faire très attention ! Mais en tant qu'animateur très investit, je suis aux services de mes auditeurs ainsi j'irai faire un tour aux « Glaces Insolites » avant midi et vous saurez tout ! Mais maintenant je laisse la parole à Katie et je vous dit à toute à l'heure !

-C'est très gentil de ta part Ron, de te sacrifier pour aller tester ces nouvelles saveurs ! Étrangement, j'ai pas l'impression que ce soit une grande difficulté pour toi !

- Je vois que ma gourmandise à déjà fait le tour du monde sorcier !

Ah et nous avons une autre nouvelle de dernière minute, on vient d'apprendre que McKinnon serait actuellement à Saint Mangouste. Apparemment quelqu'un l'aurait fait gonfler comme un ballon... Ça me rappelle une vieille histoire...

-Bien c'est partit pour les infos ministérielles ! Pour vous chers auditeurs qui nous écoutez de votre bureau ou de votre salle de bain, vous allez tout savoir !

Le sorcier-vigile, Eric Munch, a été licencié hier soir par son patron, le Gardien En chef de la sécurité du Ministère, et pour cause ! Mr Munch se servait du matériel du Ministère pour son utilisation personnel ! Il s'est en effet servit, à de nombreuses reprises, d'une sonde de sincérité qu'il avait ramené chez lui, soupçonnant sa femme de le tromper. Mais l'usage de la Sonde répétés plusieurs fois de suite aurait causer des problèmes de mémoire à sa femme. Elle aurait, en effet, « oubliée » de s'habiller et serait aller à son boulot en chemise de nuit. Évidemment l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste a immédiatement été informé et l'incident ne devrait pas à avoir de conséquences grave sur son voilà une histoire qui va sûrement se conclure par un divorce.

Mais ne nous attardons pas à ces mauvaises nouvelles et passons aux bonnes !

Le Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques a enfin réussi à obtenir, après de nombreux mois d'acharnement, un contrat de travail établissant les droits pour les Elfes de Maisons ! Ils pourront en effet bénéficier de salaire, pour ceux qui le veulent, de congés maladies, et de retraites.

Merci à tous ceux qui travaillent dans ce département et qui ont participer à cette loi !

-Et merci à Hermione Granger, ne l'oubliez pas !

-Oui merci Ron, j'allais justement y venir. Pour fêter cette nouvelle « loi », si on peut l'appeler comme ça, un buffet est organisé ce soir au Département de la coopération magique internationale, au Bureau international des lois magiques, niveau 5 du ministère pour ceux qui l'ignoreraient. Et pour inaugurer cette « loi », un nouveau service va être créé : Le Bureau de liaison des Elfes de Maisons et Hermione Granger en sera la Présidente, elle fera en sorte que ce contrat sera respecté par tous les possesseurs d'Elfes de Maisons, ce qui ne sera pas une mince affaire, alors bravo et courage Hermione !

Si vous voulez réagir par rapport à cette nouvelle, il suffit de nous envoyez un hibou ou tout simplement de tapoter votre radio quatre fois et de réciter haut et fort : « Message pour le Mond'Eveillé », une personne vous répondra et vous indiquera les consignes à suivre.

Et tout de suite, une info exclusive !

Neville Londubat, devenu Auror après la guerre, a arrêté cette nuit, avec l'aide d'autres Aurors, Rabastan Lestrange ! Nous somme heureux de vous annoncer que le célèbre mangemort a été mit sous les barreaux ! Quelques uns de ses collègues ont tenu à témoigner de l'incroyable héroïsme dont a fait preuve Mr Londubat !En effet, Rabastan Lestrange était un des mangemorts qui ont torturé jusqu'à ce qu'ils en perdent la raison Alice et Frank Londubat. Ses collègues, dont Harry Potter affirment qu'ils doivent l'entière captivité de Lestrange à Mr Londubat ! Nous achevons ainsi les infos avec une vraie bonne nouvelle ! Après une petite pause musique, je lirai les messages qui nous sont parvenus en masse en apprenant que Rabastan Lestrange avait été arrêté !

Et tout de suite nous écoutons « The Locket » des Croque-Mitaines !

–

Ah quel bon morceau, malgré les années il ne se démode pas ! Mais hâtons nous je vois que c'est bientôt l'heure de nous séparer, alors je m'attarderai pas et je vous mets tout de suite « Gillyweed » du tout nouveau groupe The Humans Bludgers ! Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur le groupe, retrouvez nous à 14h00 pour « _Les interviews envoûtantes par Côme Erage et Astrid Scruta » _qui vous proposera en direct une interview de la bande !

Et c'est partit pour « Gillyweed » !

–

Je ne sais pas vous mais moi j'adore ! N'oubliez que vous pouvez aussi réagir sur les musiques alors n'hésitez pas à nous envoyer un message. Et en parlant de ça, je vais vous dire ce que pense nos auditeurs des infos du jour !

Alors nous commençons, merci à toi Ron d'être venu m'aider pour cette tâche !

-Mais de rien. Alors c'est partit ! Alexander Vangh a écrit qu'il préférerait manger une douzaine de bouse de dragons plutôt que de payer son elfe de maison ! Ah encore un que tu devras convaincre qu'il y est obligé Hermione !

-Celui-ci a un avis complètement opposé, il dit qu'il ne possède pas d'Elfe de Maison mais il pense qu'il est tout à fait normal qu'ils soient payés ! Et ajoute un tas de noms grossiers à ceux qui refuseraient de le faire...

-Celle là dit qu'elle n'était pas du tout d'accord au début car pour elle les Elfes rendent service de leurs plains gré, mais ajoute qu'elle a changé d'avis devant toutes les preuves de maltraitance et de surcharge de travail des Elfes, que lui ont fournis le Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques.

-Ah Dean Thomas nous dit qu'il a écouté très attentivement les infos, et qu'il très content de l'arrestation de . Il dit n'avoir jamais sous estimé Hermione pour son acharnement et que lutter pour obtenir les droits des Elfes de Maison est une noble cause. Et qu'il ne trouve pas meilleure punition que de faire gonfler McKinnon comme un ballon et trouve ça même très amusant. Il ajoute qu'il est donc très fière de ses amis et qu'il faudrait qu'ils pensent à aller manger une glace chez Seamus et rappelle à Ron de ne pas juger avant de goûter !

-Ah ce bon vieux Dean ! J'accepte son invitation avec plaisir et j'ajoute que je n'ai jamais jugé Seamus, seulement ses glaces .. Enfin continuons avec Mme Rosewright qui nous dit qu'elle aussi à beaucoup de mal à s'arrêter de boire une fois qu'elle a commencé et elle propose de financer les recherches de n'importe qui capable d'inventer un sortilège pour rester assez lucide pour transplaner. Mais je rappelle à cette Mme Rosewright que ce n'est pas une raison pour boire et qu'il existe, et je n'aurai jamais cru dire ça un jour, des solutions plus saines.

-Bien ! Alors je vois qu'il est bientôt 7h30 passées ! Et nous allons donc vous quittez et vous retrouvez qu'à partir de midi avec des invités exceptionnels ! Je vous en dis pas plus, je vous souhaite un bon début de mâtiné avec tout de suite la deuxième émission le « Réveil délirant » animé par Gred et Rivière ! Les anciens de Poudlard sont de retour pour réveiller les étudiants !

-Merci Ron mais je croyais que nous devions rester anonyme ?

-C'est le cas et je suis persuadé que personne ne sait qui vous êtes !

-Allons Rivière ! Détends toi ! Sachez pour ceux qui n'auraient pas encore de radio qu'elles sont en vente au magasin Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux et que je peux vous les livrer sous forme de colis confidentiel. Rusard ne se doutera jamais que des vieux parfums, parchemins où même des livres puissent se transformer en radio si on prend soin de murmurer « je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises » !

-Idiot !

-Et ce que Rivière ne vous dis pas c'est qu'il ne faut pas oublier de dire « méfaits accomplis » pour qu'elles redeviennent objets inoffensifs.

-Vos radios ne seront jamais inoffensives si c'est Gred qui vous les vends.

-Ah tous ces joyeux compliments me mettent de bonne humeur ! Alors qu'est ce qu'on mets comme première chanson mon Ron-Ron ?

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Et je t'ai tout marquer sur ta fiche qui se trouve dans tes mains en ce moment même ! Lee, euh Rivière pardon, tu as raison mon frère est un idiot.

-Imbéciles de frères !

-C'est de famille.

-Bon, bon.. je vous laisse avec la Résistance Poudlardienne les gars !

La Résistance Poudlardienne paraissait bien pâle en comparaison de la véritable Résistance qui avait eu lieu pendant la guerre... Ron pensait que cela faisait en sorte qu'on n'oublie pas celle ci. Mais, maintenant que c'était terminé, il aurait voulu pour rien au monde y retourner. Fred lui manquait toujours terriblement, mais de voir George reprendre sa vie en main, retrouver sa bonne humeur était pour lui une délivrance. Ron secoua la tête pour ne pas se rappeler les mois difficiles qu'ils avaient traversé après la guerre. Tout ça était derrière lui maintenant, les souvenirs restaient douloureux mais il les abordaient comme de vieux amis, c'était ce qui lui restait de la guerre.

**Voilà pour le premier chapitre :D**

**Je posterai la suite la semaine prochaine**

**Bisous bisous**

**Ps: dites moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait *-***


	2. Chapitre 2

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**fereve13** **: Merci à toi d'être ma première review, tu es adorable! J'espère que la suite te plaira alors! :)**

**Folite is ma 'tite cle** **: Contente que ça te plaise ! J'essayerai de faire attention, j'espère que la suite est mieux ;)**

**J'avais oublié le 'disclaimer' pour le premier chapitre mais j'imagine que vous avez tous compris que ces personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. ;)**

**Voilà la suite, bonne lecture ! :)**

oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo

Ron sortit de l'appartement qui lui servait de local pour sa radio, redressa la pancarte qu'il y avait sur la porte indiquant qu'ici se trouvait :

_« Le Mond'Eveillé_

_Directeur : Ronald Weasley_

_Radio sorcière en souvenir de _Potterveille _»_

et continua en direction des _Glaces Insolites _où il était sur de retrouver tous ses vieux amis, Harry, Hermione, Dean, Seamus et sa petite sœur Ginny malgré l'heure matinale.

En effet il ne s'était pas trompé, lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de la boutique il les vit à travers la vitre, tous assis autour d'une table excepté Seamus qui revêtait un tablier de cuisinier avec le nom d'une équipe de Quidditch inscrit dessus.

-_Bonjour tout le monde !_ Lança Ron, en entrant dans la boutique.

-_Salut Ron_, répondirent t-ils en chœur. Il s'installa entre Ginny et Hermione et commença à discuter avec cette dernière. Il la congratula pour sa nomination au poste de directrice du Bureau de liaison des Elfes de Maisons.

-_Merci Ron_, dit Hermione tout sourire, _tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse !_

_Défendre les droits des Elfes, enfin y parvenir puis être nommé directrice de ce bureau.. Je suis au comble de la joie !_

En effet Ron avait du mal à imaginer mais il était content pour Hermione, et pour sa mission « humanitaire » comme elle l'appelait. Un terme moldu lui avait elle dit. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et lui demanda où pouvait bien se trouver son « cher et tendre ».

-_Oh_ , lui répondit t-elle, _Drago dort encore bien sûr !_

_-Oui c'est vrai que s'occuper de superviser une équipe de Quidditch ne doit pas demander beaucoup d'efforts! Le pauvre petit peut dormir autant qu'il veut._

_-Ron ! Surveille tes paroles ! _Lui reprocha Hermione, mais elle n'en pensait pas moins et c'était même l'objet de nombreuses disputes. Elle lui reprochait de se contenter de gagner de l'argent et lui en retour lui reprochait de se considérer comme une sainte. C'était malheureusement un sujet de conversation à éviter d'autant que Drago restait un Malefoy et que par conséquent il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de payer ses Elfes de Maisons. Même lorsque qu'Hermione lui avait dit qu'elle refuserait de rester avec lui si il ne les payait pas, il avait choisi la solution de facilité et s'était contenter de virer ses Elfes. Et comme toujours Hermione était revenu vers lui, incapable de tenir sa promesse. Elle s'en voulait terriblement mais s'était quand même assurer que les Elfes avaient retrouver un travail et... payé celui-là.

Ron ne s'était pas aperçu de l'effet de ce qu'il venait de dire sur Hermione et se contenta de hausser les épaules puis orienta la conversation sur un sujet plus calme. Pendant ce temps Dean et Seamus critiquait McKinnon sans discontinuer ce qui rendait Ginny moins mal-à-l'aise par rapport à l'événement précédent mais rendait Harry un peu honteux de s'être laisser emporter comme ça. Heureusement cet incident n'aura aucune conséquence sur sa carrière mais il aurait bien aimé faire quelque chose d'un peu plus.. comment dire ?.. viril. Plutôt que s'énerver jusqu'à ce que McKinnon gonfle et enfle comme un ballon. Cet épisode de perte de contrôle le ramenait à ses treize ans quand il avait fait gonfler sa tante Marge, à l'époque il avait même pensé aller à Azkaban pour ça. Il aurait du lui mettre un bon coup de poing comme l'aurait fait n'importe quelle personne sensée... Dean et Seamus, cependant, trouvait l'incident hilarant et avaient, tous les deux, tapé sur l'épaule de Harry, lorsqu'il était entré dans la boutique, en lâchant des bravos sonores. Ginny avait dit avec enthousiasme, qu'elle ferait bien une partie avec maintenant qu'il était rond comme un souafle histoire de lui montrer qu'elle avait bien sa place dans l'équipe. Mais cette démission ne tombait pas si mal finalement, pensait Ginny, puisque qu'elle avait un événement à annoncer. Elle regarda Harry, il tourna la tête et apercevant son regard, ébaucha un sourire et hocha la tête. Elle lui sourit en retour et se leva en réclamant le silence. Ron et Hermione plongés jusque là dans leur conversation levèrent les yeux, surpris, et Dean et Seamus en firent de même. Ayant maintenant l'attention de tout le monde Ginny s'éclaircit la gorge et commença :

-_Harry et moi avons une nouvelle à vous annoncer_, à ces premiers mots Hermione réagit en souriant, _euh,voilà,j'attends un heureux événement, _dit Ginny en s'efforçant de ne pas trop sourire. Les réactions tardèrent quelque peu, puis les chaises raclèrent le sol tandis que tous leurs occupants se levaient pour aller serrer Ginny et Harry dans leurs bras.

Une heure s'écoula après l'annonce imminente de l'arrivée du bébé. Les effusions étaient retombées et après quelques larmes versées du côté de Hermione et de Ginny et, même si il refusait de l'admettre, Harry. La bande d'ami se leva pour continuer à vaquer à leurs occupations. Dean prit congé en prétextant un magasin à ouvrir, Hermione se leva pour rejoindre le ministère et après avoir dit tout à l'heure à Ron, quand aux futurs parents, que leur bonheur soudain avait laissé un sourire béat sur leurs visages, parlèrent d'aller voir Arthur et Molly au Terrier pour leur annoncer l'heureuse nouvelle. Ron leur souhaita bien du courage et regretta hypocritement de ne pas être de la partie. Il imita durant les minutes qui suivirent les réactions de Molly qui commençaient avec « J'en étais sûre, vous faites un couple si charmant ! » et se terminaient avec « Et voilà Arthur encore un rouquin dans la famille ! ». Ginny espérait secrètement qu'il ne soit pas roux ,mais au contraire brun, en héritant de la tignasse de son père qu'elle adorait tant. Finalement, il ne restait plus que Seamus et Ron dans la boutique et celui-ci demanda à Seamus si il pouvait avoir la carte des glaces.

Peu avant midi, Ron se dirigea de nouveau vers sa radio. Hermione l'attendait sur le pas de la porte, un air de gêne sur le visage.

-_Tout va bien se passer Hermy, t'inquiètes pas_, la rassura Ron.

_-Oui oui... allons-y,_ répondit t-elle plus anxieuse que jamais.

Arrivé dans les studios, Ron lui indiqua un siège où elle pouvait s'asseoir tandis que lui-même s'activait pour faire marcher la radio, puisqu'il n'y avait pas eu d'émission depuis huit heures trente ce matin. Après avoir murmuré un sort, il s'assit en face d'Hermione et lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement. Hermione essaya de le lui rendre aussi éclatant que possible, elle avait les mains qui tremblaient, mais pendant que trois autres animateurs s'installaient autour de la table et commençaient à discuter des sujets du jour, Hermione se redressa aligna ses feuilles devant elle et se jura de ne pas paraître intimidé. Après tout, ça allait être son lot quotidien maintenant de parler devant une foule de personne, de répondre à des interviews, passer à la radio... Il faudra bien qu'elle s'y habitue alors autant commencer maintenant et reprendre confiance en soi. Elle l'avait eu à Poudlard, il faudrait simplement qu'elle reprenne ses anciennes habitudes. D'autant plus qu'elle faisait partit du Trio d'or.

Ron commença à faire un décompte avec ses doigts : trois, deux, un ;

_-C'est partit ! Bonjour à tous, merci de nous suivre et d'écouter notre fréquence.._

Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait déjà plus, elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer son état empirait, elle frôlait la panique. Ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué elle l'avait fait des dizaines de fois devant des centaines de personnes, pour défendre les droits des Elfes. Mais cette fois ci, ça n'était plus pareil elle était venue ici non seulement pour défendre sa loi mais aussi son poste et pourquoi elle avait voulu faire ça. C'était plutôt ceci qui l'effrayait, elle n'avait jamais expliqué à ses associés, au Bureau des lois pourquoi elle voulait faire ça. Pour leur expliquer elle devait leur montré sa personnalité, et parler dans un charabia ministériel ni changera rien, qui croirait que c'était simplement par bonté d'âme ? Après tout elle avait gagné un job grâce à ça...

Elle venait d'entendre prononcer son nom et son corps fut parcouru de frissons. Était-ce déjà son tour ? Ah non ce n'était qu'un des journalistes qui avait cité son nom en tant qu'invitée du journal de 12h00. Elle décida cependant que c'était plus prudent d'écouter la suite et mit un terme à ses pensées.

_-... annonçait le Chicaneur la semaine dernière, mais bien sûr, cette info n'a pas été prise au sérieux._

Hermione se demandait qu'elle était cette info, elle avait louper la moitié du journal complètement dans ses pensées.

_-Et maintenant, nous allons donner la parole à notre invitée du jour, Hermione Granger._

JINGLE

***Donnons la parole à l'invité spécial ! Avec La Compagnie des Radios Sorcières***

_-Alors Mrs Granger ! Que de choses à dire sur vous, vous avez une vie bien remplie à seulement 24 ans ! Déjà une loi à votre actif, de quoi faire jalouser bon nombre de délégués au Bureau international des lois magiques. Qu'en pensez vous ?_

_-Vous vous trompez si vous pensez que ça a été facile. Beaucoup de personnes étaient et sont encore en désaccord avec moi sur cette loi, _répondit Hermione, soulagée de voir que sa voix ne tremblait pas, _les convaincre que même les Elfes ont des droits, tout simple comme être payés, avoir le droit de s'habiller où encore le droit d'avoir des congés maladies n'a pas été facile et malheureusement beaucoup ne sont pas encore totalement convaincus._

_-Cependant votre projet de loi a été adoptée, ça veut bien dire qu'il y en a quand même qui ont changés d'avis ?_

_-C'est vrai et j'en suis très fière, pas mal de personne m'ont envoyés des lettres , après tous les renseignements que j'ai donné sur les conditions de vie des Elfes et, malheureusement souvent, aussi des preuves de maltraitance. Les gens ont changés d'avis, ils estiment que les Elfes ont aussi des droits, que ce ne sont pas des esclaves._

_-Je dois dire que beaucoup de gens sont dubitatifs quand au fait que les Elfes veulent de ces droits, beaucoup déclarent qu'il est très bien de prôner l'égalité mais peu d'Elfes la veule 'en pensez vous ?_

_-Je répondrai à ça que les sorciers ignorent ce que veulent vraiment les Elfes.. La parole ne leur a jamais été donné, les sorciers les considèrent comme des esclaves contents de travailler, ils ne prennent pas en compte leurs avis, leurs peurs... Je me rappelle lorsque j'avais quatorze ans, j'ai appris qu'ils y avaient des Elfes de Maisons à Poudlard et j'en ai été ahurie.._

_-Je témoigne ! Elle a refusé de manger durant plusieurs jours._

_-Oui et j'ai trouvé un meilleur moyen de lutter contre ça en créant une association, la S.A.L.E, qui va continuer d'exister malgré que la loi soit enfin passée. Aider les Elfes étaient primordial à mes yeux lorsque que j'ai su que nos repas, nos lits bien chaud, les salles communes etc étaient entretenus par des eux ! et qu'en retour ils n'étaient même pas payer, qu'ils travaillaient la nuit.. Ce sont des horaires insoutenables ! Même si je sais qu'à l'époque, Dumbledore ne forçait pas à travailler, jour et nuit, ceux qui ne le voulaient pas - et qu'il ne les maltraitait pas, heureusement - les Elfes n'étaient pas libres. Finalement lorsque j'ai rencontré les Elfes dans les cuisines, je me suis aperçue qu'ils paraissaient heureux comme ça alors je me suis posée la même question que vous et c'est quand j'ai rencontré Dobby – que vous connaissez certainement maintenant – que je me suis rendue compte qu'il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit eux mêmes à l'éventualité qu'ils pourraient être libres un jour. Dobby est devenu un Elfe libre après un concours de circonstances.. Mais voilà que libre, la première chose qu'il a déclaré, c'est vouloir être payé, et qu'il témoignerait son respect et sa servilité non pas à ses maîtres mais à ceux qui lui en témoignerait en retour et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris que si on leur en laissait l'occasion les Elfes s'apercevraient qu'ils ne sont qu'en fait pas que des esclaves.._

_-Alors voilà la raison pour laquelle tu tricotait à longueur des chaussettes et des chapeaux immondes.._

_-Exact, Ron, pour qu'ils comprennent qu'ils avaient eux aussi le droit d'être libre. ET peu importait que les vêtements soient immondes où pas !_

_-Et tous ces efforts sont maintenant récompensés ! Vous devez en être très fière ?_

_-Oui, très ! A vrai dire je ne pensais pas que ça ferait un débat aussi important, les droits de Elfes personne ne s'en était inquiétés jusque là... Mais voilà que les journaux, et pas que la Gazette, en parlent et ça m'a beaucoup aidé, toute cette pub, pour faire passer à la communauté sorcière toutes les preuves que j'avais rassemblées et amassées depuis si longtemps!_

_-Un dernier mot pour terminer ?_

_-Oui ! Je voudrais remercier tout ceux qui m'ont soutenu et aidé, je n'y serai jamais arrivée sans vous ! _

_-Et bien voilà qui clos ce journal, merci à notre invité spéciale et à vous de nous avoir suivit, à demain ! Et à 14h retrouvez « Les interviews envoûtantes de Côme Erage et Astrid Scruta » qui vont avoir le bonheur d'accueillir le tout nouveau groupe The Humans Bludgers !_

_ooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo_

**Voilà ! **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous avez pas trop été déçu du couple**

**Drago/Hermione parce que je l'avais pas mentionné jusque là !**

**Vous pouvez dès à présent dire ce que vous en pensez dans le petit carré blanc en bas ;)**

**Quant à moi, j'essayerai de poster la suite ce week-end, **

**bye! :D**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**fereve13** **: Potterveille c'est simplement le fait que le « Mond'Eveillé » lui rend hommage. En fait c'était le nom que j'ai donné quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire et je l'ai pas changé ^^. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :)**

Folite is ma 'tite cle : **Oui, elle a un peu de mal ;) Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre aussi te plaira ! **

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre !**

oooooooOOOOOOOooooooo

Hermione souffla, soulagée, c'était terminé elle s'en était bien sortie, pas de question piège, tout s'était très bien passé, et pourtant, elle tremblait plus que jamais. Ron vint la féliciter pour ses réponses claires et bien expliquées selon lui. Il lui proposa de la raccompagnée au Ministère, il avait finit sa journée mais elle déclara qu'elle aussi avait prit son après midi et qu'elle attendait qu'une chose, celle de rentrer chez elle, où elle pourrait enfin se reposer. Mais elle accepta avec plaisir l'invitation de Ron à prendre un verre en chemin. Puis il la raccompagna chez elle, dans le monde moldu où elle possédait un petit appartement. Ron ne fit aucun commentaire sur le fait qu'elle préfère se retrouver seule plutôt qu'avec Drago et préféra lui exprimer son admiration à lui cacher des choses.

_-Quoi ?! Comment ça ?_ Interrogea Hermione, surprise.

-_Eh bien par exemple le fait que toi aussi tu es douté que les Elfes voulaient vraiment la liberté.. _marmonna Ron, un peu gêné qu'elle lui dise qu'elle lui en avait déjà parlé et qu'il avait tout simplement oublié. Mais au contraire elle déclara qu'elle avait préféré garder ça pour elle avant d'en être tout à fait sûre, en plus, et elle adressa un clin d'œil à Ron, elle savait qu'Harry n'étaient pas investit autant qu'elle et qu'ils n'auraient probablement pas chercher plus loin si ils avaient su ce qu'elle pensait. Ron hocha la tête, admettant qu'elle avait sûrement raison. Ils discutèrent un moment puis se séparèrent pour rentrer dans leurs habitations respectives, Hermione rentra à pied dans son petit appartement londonien et Ron transplana dans une ruelle déserte pour atterrir dans un village pas très loin de Oxford, où il possédait un maisonnette avec de l'extérieur un petite terrasse alors qu'il s'agissait d'un véritable jardin lorsqu'on y rentrait.

Harry venait d'éteindre la radio qui ne produisait plus aucun son depuis bientôt une demie heure en repensant à ce qu'avait dit Hermione, il faudrait qu'il en parle à Ron. Il était presque sur qu'il lui manquait quelques pièces du puzzle pour qu'il comprenne vraiment pourquoi elle s'était investit autant... Quoique il ferait mieux d'en parler à Ginny, si Hermione ne le lui avait pas confié à lui, elle ne l'avait probablement pas confier à Ron non plus. Ginny avait toujours été sa meilleure amie, fille bien sur, elle saurait sans doute quelque chose. Mais pour l'instant celle ci discutait avec sa mère dans la cuisine. Harry était venu dans le salon prétextant vouloir écouter les infos mais ce qu'il voulait c'était s'éloigner un petit moment de l'agitation qu'avait créer l'annonce de Ginny enceinte. Il en était très heureux, bien sur, mais les compliments que ne cessaient de lui envoyer Molly commençait à l'agacé. Il n'en savait rien, lui, si il ferait un bon père, si son enfant aurait une enfance merveilleuse. Il ferait tout pour c'est sur mais lorsqu'il repensait à son enfance à lui, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait été exemplaire... Et si il n'arrivait pas à transmettre l'amour qu'il lui portait à son fils ou sa fille ? Si il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment on réagissait avec un bébé ? Il ne prendrait certainement pas exemple sur les Dursley... Mais si il n'arrivait pas à être meilleur parents qu'eux ? Harry se rappela lorsque Dumbledore était venu au 4, Privet Drive au début de sa sixième année scolaire et qu'il avait dit mot pour mot : « le mieux qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il n'aura pas subi les terribles dommages infligés au malheureux garçon assis entre vous » en parlant, à l'époque, de Dudley coincé entre son oncle et sa tante assis sur le canapé et Harry s'était demandé avec curiositéce que Dudley n'avait pas reçu durant son enfance.

Il songea qu'il ne saura jamais, maintenant, ce qu'avait voulu dire Dumbledore. En tout cas il espérait que Ginny ne couverait pas l'enfant autant que sa tante Pétunia sinon il est sur qu'il deviendrait aussi stupide que l'oncle Vernon... Mais connaissant Ginny ce n'était pas près d'arriver, il était sur qu'elle ferait une bonne mère, quelque chose dans son instinct le lui disait. Ginny était un mélange d'autorité, de tendresse, et d'humour. Tout ça convenait parfaitement pour un enfant, et lui, Harry, était naturel, un peu maladroit parfois mais très attachant et courageux, pourtant son courage lui manquait face à la nouvelle. Bah, après tout, pensa t-il, il avait affronté des situations bien pire, et puis Ginny était là, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle et vice versa. En définitive, Harry était si heureux qu'il n'arrivait pas à songer à ce qu'il pouvait mal se passer. Il espérait que cet enfant aurait la chevelure aussi flamboyante que Ginny, et qu'il ou elle hériterait de son caractère mais espérant quand même qu'il serait un peu plus tempéré, Ginny était parfois trop hyperactive. Là où lui rentrait le soir, épuisé avec une seule envie, dîner puis se coucher, Ginny voulait sortir, s'amuser et profiter de sa jeunesse. Harry savait qu'il ne lui offrait pas la vie la plus extravagante, qui aurait convenu à son caractère, mais avec son travail lorsqu'il rentrait - et quand il rentrait car ce n'était pas chaque soir ! - il voulait juste voir Ginny et à la rigueur ses deux autres meilleurs amis. Mais tout ça allait changer avec l'arrivée du bébé même si Ginny resterait toujours Ginny, il appréhendait quelque peu sa grossesse... Il s'étira longuement, après avoir passé plus d'une demie heure à fixer la radio plongé dans ses pensées, puis se leva pour rejoindre Ginny et sa mère qui papotaient gaiement dans la cuisine. Il s'écoula encore une heure avant qu'ils ne repartent chez eux, épuisés. Jusque là ils avaient habité une maison dans le nord de l'Angleterre mais maintenant que Ginny avait démissionné ils avaient émis l'idée d'acheter un appartement à Londres ce qui permettrait à Harry d'être plus près du Ministère et à Ginny de se sentir moins seule, elle aurait tous ses amis autour d'elle dont Hermione, qui à leur grand bonheur, habitait du côté sorcier de Londres lorsqu'elle était chez Malefoy.

Hermione soupira en entendant la dernière phrase de l'interview de The Humans Blodgers, elle avait tout loupé. Elle s'était endormie comme un loir après son interview à elle et n'avait pas entendu son réveil moldu, et s'était éveiller trop tard pour écouter l'émission. Tant pis se dit elle, pourtant elle adorait ce groupe, il dénonçait beaucoup de choses et ça l'avait beaucoup aidé, durant sa campagne pour essayer de faire adopter sa loi, de les écouter. Elle se redressa, après avoir éteint sa radio, et vit un hibou posé sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, elle se demanda qui pouvait lui écrire, ses amis lui envoyaient tous les lettres chez Malefoy maintenant qu'elle habitait officiellement chez lui. Elle décida de ne pas faire durer le suspense et parcouru les deux pas, franchissant ainsi la distance qui la séparait de la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit en grand pour faire entrer le hibou, qui laissa tomber sa lettre et repartit dans un bruissement d'aile. Elle n'avait pas reconnu le hibou et fut d'autant plus intriguée en dépliant la lettre. C'est lorsqu'elle reconnue l'écriture de Drago qu'elle se demanda pourquoi diable lui envoyait t-il une lettre. Elle commença à lire et lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle s'assit sur son lit, hébété de ce qu'il venait de lui écrire :

_ Hermione,_

_Je me demande ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu ne daignes venir me voir après ton interview. De cette interview je ne parlerai pas, je suis surpris que tu ne mets pas mentionné. A moins que je sois compris dans les remerciements pour tout le monde ? Mais je ne pensais pas être "tout le monde". Je ne suis pas "tout le monde" pas vrai ? Hermione, la relation qu'on a n'est peut être pas idyllique pour toi, romantique telle que je te connais, mais je ne peux guère plus te donner. Tu es la première personne de qui je tombe amoureux, mais ne suis-je pas un peu romantique aussi ? Je t'ai montré des facettes de ma personnalité que je n'ai montré à personnes d'autres. Tes amis ne me supportent pas vraiment, bien que Pansy sorte avec Ron maintenant, qu'est ce qui lui à prit d'ailleurs ? Quand à mes amis, ils t'ont acceptés même si il leur a fallu du temps. Et j'ai l'impression que tu m'exclues de ta vie. Hermione si ça ne va plus entre nous, viens me le dire en face et on trouvera une solution. Ce n'est pas dans tes idéaux ça ? trouver des solutions ENSEMBLE ? Je fais des efforts, Hermione alors s'il te plaît ne me dis pas que tout ça n'a servit à rien, juste pour mieux se séparer ensuite... Viens me retrouver ce soir à 20h00, il faut qu'on parle._

_Drago.M_

Elle reconnaissait bien le style de Drago, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être surprise, il l'aimait... il ne le lui avait jamais dit, du moins pas aussi clairement. Elle reconnaissait qu'il avait raison, c'était ses idéaux à elle, ce qu'elle n'avait cessé de lui dire lorsqu'il prenait des décisions tout seul, sans lui en parler. Elle relut la dernière phrase, 20h00 elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire.. Après tout le chemin parcouru ensemble, elle ne voulait pas se séparer de lui. Mais elle n'était plus très sûre de ses sentiments, peut être la séparation était elle une solution ? Même temporaire.. Elle laissa là ses pensées et écrivit une lettre à son tour, mais à Ginny celle ci, lui demandant de venir le plus vite possible à son appartement moldu. Elle avait besoin de son amie.

Ginny grimaça en écoutant la voix de Lavande Brown à la radio pour l'émission les « Conseils Féminins », cette émission lui tapait sur les nerfs. Ginny avait demandé plusieurs fois à Ron d'enlever cette émission « inutile et superficielle » comme elle l'avait qualifié, appuyée par Hermione, et Ron avait failli céder car il détestait l'émission autant qu'elles mais il savait qu'elle faisait venir l'audimat et ce, malgré qu'elle ne dure pas plus d'une demie heure. Cependant, Lavande lui tapant sur le système et Pansy n'arrêtant pas de lui faire des crises de jalousie, Ron avait admis que cette émission pouvait être remplacée. Mais au grand dam d'Hermione, de Pansy et de Ginny, celles ci avaient été surprise, une après midi chez Pansy et Ron, en train de se vernir les ongles des pieds tout en suivant les conseils de Lavande et les potins du jour. Ron, qui, ce jour là, était rentrer un peu plus tôt que d'habitude, les avaient vus toutes les trois assises sur le canapé en train de discourir sur le fait que le chanteur de The Humans Blodgers était en fait beaucoup moins beau que le batteur. Depuis ce jour, l'émission fut maintenue et elles avaient du déployé des trésors de persuasion pour que Ron n'ébruite pas cette … euh, fâcheuse affaire. A vrai dire, Ginny était consciente que tout le mérite revenait à Pansy, qui avait promis de ne plus faire de scandales, si en retour Ron tenait sa langue. Un marché qui avait arrangé tout le monde.

Un hibou s'engouffra par la fenêtre ouverte, et déposa une lettre sur le divan, que venait de quitter Ginny pour aller éteindre la radio. Celle-ci reconnut la chouette d'Hermione et entreprit d'ouvrir la lettre, perplexe. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était habillée de pied en cap, et avait laissé un mot à l'adresse d'Harry, sur la table de la cuisine, lui disant qu'elle ne savait pas quand elle rentrerait mais qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. Elle sortit dans le jardin car, comme beaucoup de sorciers, Harry et Ginny avaient interdit de transplaner dans leur maison. Elle tourna sur elle même et apparut dans la petite cour du Chaudron Baveur. Elle traversa le pub à grands pas et sortit dans le Londres moldu. Dans la rue, elle héla un taxi et donna l'adresse d'Hermione au chauffeur, tout ça en ne cessant de s'inquiéter pour cette dernière. Elle fut bientôt devant l'immeuble et trois minutes plus tard elle sonnait à la porte d'Hermione, inquiète et impatiente de savoir quel était le problème. Celle-ci lui ouvrit la porte en survêtement, les yeux rouge et les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais. Ginny réagit instinctivement, en voyant son amie dans cette état, elle la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena s'asseoir sur une chaise.

-Raconte moi tout Mione, commença Ginny.

-C'est Drago, répondit Hermione, en lui tendant la lettre.

-Oh Hermione, souffla doucement Ginny, ce n'est rien..

-Comment ça rien ? Je doute de plus en plus Gin'... Peut être qu'on devrait arrêter là lui et moi, je ne suis plus sûre d'être amoureuse de lui et voilà qu'il dit qu'il m'aime ! Je suis perdue, j'ai envie d'y croire mais.. je n'y arrive plus, avoua Hermione, et sa voix se brisa.

Ginny réconforta son amie du mieux qu'elle put et rentra chez elle. Hermione, de son côté, se prépara pour retrouver Drago à son appartement à 20 heures piles.

ooooooOOOOOOOOoooooo

**Voilà, je pense qu'il ne me reste plus qu'un chapitre à poster donc j'essayerai de le poster le week-end prochain ! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre et cette histoire vous plaisent!**

**A bientôt ! :)**


End file.
